cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Slash
=Nathan Slash= Was born on 19, June 1987 Central Coast, Australia. Nathan Roberts aka Nathan Slash is a caw professional wrestler and is currently 1 half of the WCL Hardcore Tag Team Champions. Current League World CAW League- Wesley Wrestling Association- New Era Of Sports Entertainment (June 2010-present) Nathan Slash made his debut on the 08-06-2010 Webmatch against Kevin Steen. He would be defeated by Steen after a moonsault Defunct Leagues WWZ- World Wrestling Zone Nathan Slash debuted on WWZ deafeting VIP in a hell in the cell in his first match at the road to final count down 3 . He lost to ajax at Salvation in a first blood. Supreme Wrestling Federation Folded FOW Danger Folded Rising Star Federation Extreme Classic Wrestling Never Debuted Deep Impact Wrestling Nathan Slash Debuted On DIW Dungeon Episode 2. Was Released due to drug violation. Wrestling Franchise Federation (May 2009-June 2009-present) Nathan Slash wrestled for Wrestling Franchise Federation where in his debut he defeated Vince McMahon for the WCW Classic World Championship. Which made Nathan Slash utterly noticeable. He defended the championship every time there was a challenge then was defeated by Mr. Kennedy in a TLC match for the championship. He has a brief feud with Kennedy over the championship until being released (fired) for mis-conduct toward the Wrestling Franchise Federation superstars, staff and owner: Joel Engleman. On October 2, 2009, Nathan Slash was re-hired by the Wrestling Franchise Federation. He is expected to begin a feud with caw sensation: Danny Jackpot, who the WFF signed also. Canadian Wrestling Association Was Supposed To Start On Canadian Wrestling Association But kayfabe got Fired For Taking Drugs But Will Come Back Soon under a new character name, CWA Board of Directors have plans to maybe have Slash be Masked Man (CWA) for a bit. He had his first match under the Masked Man character on ep 2. in a 4 man over the top rope battle royal where the winner would get a shot at the cruiserweight championship but he failed to win. He later went on to feud with the World Champ Brad Harris and failed to capture the title. In Masked Mans last chance to get the Gold, Harris pulled off Masked Man's mask to unvail that it was indeed Nathan Slash which spread a lot of controversy but in the end Kenny Klyfe allowed Slash to stay, and he announced that at the upcomming cpv Backlash, Slash would have another shot at the title. He was later released by CW dure to his second violation to the Drug Policey WCCW Folded Special Apperances CAW All Stars 1 Nathan particapated in a 20 man over the top rope battle royal representing ECW Clusterfuck Nathan Slash took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He eliminated NODQ's Heel Luigi, but was then eliminated in turn by Inspector Shetty. He last 1 minute and 39 seconds. Clusterfuck 2 Nathan Slash then took part in CAW Clusterfuck 2, entering at number 11. He would eliminate Simon Phoenix of FvH, but was then eliminated by DamaRJ. Championships/Acomplishments 1x WCL Hardcore Tag Team Champions- with Kevin Kash (current) Category:NESE Category:Something CAWful CAW